


The Messenger

by Megbea08



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gangs, Human Aziraphale, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Crowley, M/M, Protective Crowley, Slow Burn, Some angst, crowley is a gang leader, demon Crowley, the mayor sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megbea08/pseuds/Megbea08
Summary: Keeping yourself hidden among humans with Serpent eyes should be difficult, not unless you’re in a gang of reckless idiots.Aziraphale finds himself immersed with said idiots; how will he survive?





	1. Gang’s new Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Hope things make sense, this is my first fic and I seriously couldn’t miss the chance at sharing this idea with people. Don’t know how accurate it is but enjoy~!

Crowley didn’t care much for keeping a low profile. Sure he isn’t going to yell in everyone’s face about what he is, but it doesn’t mean he can’t get himself involved in things.  
More specifically, bad things. It’s not like he will be punished, or get in trouble, he’s already a demon. How much worse can it get?

—

Crowley exited the building and the rest of his gang followed suit. He looked over his shoulder and let a distorted grin spread across his cheeks.  
Another gang taken off the streets thanks to him, and sure yes the rest of his gang.  
“Hey boss where to next?” One member called.  
“Home.”  
“We’re not gonna go to other places? We have all this energy boss, it would be a shame if-“  
“Do what you want then.” Crowley interrupted. He just wanted to lay his head back onto silky sheets and disappear. One foul deed is enough if it’s big enough, and killing an entire gang of filthy bastards should be perfect; no doubt their souls are going straight down. Because of that, Hastur should have no reason to pester him. 

What the heaven is this? Crowley thought, as he stared at his living space covered in a wretched layer of garbage. He sighed and snapped his fingers, the garbage disappearing from sight. He took a seat in his “throne” and leaned back. It’s not a bed but I suppose feeling like a king should be remedying. In time those buffoons should return, and I have to begin the discussion of our next attack. 

Attack discussions aren’t terrible, but when in heaven would they ever be fantastic or exciting. The entirety of his gang always look excited when they finalize plans; absolutely ridiculous. The rest of his gang finally came along, rummaging outside on the lawn. I suppose I should just leave them be. He stared at the table in front of him, and within a blink of an eye there was a wonderful assortment of fruit and alcohol. Crowley grinned, now this is more like it. He miracled a glass into his hand and leaned forward to fill it with wine. I suppose this could have some sort of different meaning but this is his personal time and it only lasts for so long. 

Crowley's attention was suddenly brought outside to the end of their pathway. A man stood there in light clothes and began to walk up the path. What the hell? He’s not going to make it all the way over here whatever his game is. One step on our property and you’re already considered mincemeat. And Crowley was right, his gang members began to surround the man. 

Crowley leaned forward in his throne and narrowed his serpentine eyes towards their moving mouths.  
“You know what happens to trespassers don’t you little man?” One said.  
“Guess you should take a look while you can.” Another continued.  
“N-No gentlemen you’ve got it all-“  
One member tripped the man with his heel,  
“We didn’t ask for your pathetic excuses.”  
If that man could secretly beat the crap out of his entire gang that would certainly be a sight. They really don’t kid when they say looks can be deceiving. 

Crowley watched as his gang member kicked the man down; they looked as if they were going to kill him. SShit. Crowley jumped up from his throne and charged out the door.  
“Stop stop stop! Leave him alone guys he hasn’t even done anything to threaten you.”  
“He’s on our turf either way boss, and you know what we do.”  
“Yes yes. But let him be, that’ss an order.” Crowley hissed. Shit. He let that one slip. Crowley lowered himself down to get a better look at the man, he had light curls and pale skin, blue-grey eyes.....and a bruise. Unfortunately for this man, he wasn’t hiding any secret strength. Otherwise said bruise would not be present. 

“Oi. Get up.” Crowley said. He wasn’t going to wait around to get a better look at this guys face.  
“..demon..” The man said, and Crowley stiffened, he stared into the man's eyes through his shades. He didn’t know what to think in that moment, he couldn’t possibly have known.  
“What do you want. You’re sure risking it walking freely in here.” Crowley barked. He’s gotta keep his rough image, even in front of the eyes of this man. A quick change of subject—if there ever was one.  
“I’m a messenger from hell.” The man said and smiled. “What in heaven—you’re not—I don’t recognize yo-“  
The man laughed, it sounded too sweet; sickening really. Crowley twitched, he almost blew his cover, holy shit. 

“I’m a messenger from the mayor actually.” As the man stood up he handed Crowley a folded piece of paper and leans inward, “You might want to take a look at that dear.”  
The man stood up straight and with a smile said, “the mayor says he is quite happy with your lot; lowering the number of wondering gangs and all..”  
Crowley grimaced.  
“We weren’t doing it for you.”  
“I understand that, just doing my duty. I shall continue visiting every so often—please don’t hit me.”  
“Hm.” Crowley said in response. In no way was he responsible for his gang’s actions, even for being in charge.  
“You guys stay on watch to see if he was followed.”

“You needn’t worry, I made quite sure..” The man said. Crowley scowled. “We’re doing it anyway.”  
And with that, Crowley turned on his heels and sauntered back indoors, when he turned around the other man was already gone. 

—

Crowley leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, staring at the folded piece of paper in front of him. What in heaven could this possibly be?? Is it somehow supposed to prove that I’m a demon, because I find that hard to believe.  
Crowley opened up the paper to discover a black and white image of a 1920s newspaper article. The photo displays himself, and another man holding a large vase.  
“Okay...” Crowley grumbled. This may show that he’s immortal but it doesn’t prove that he’s a demon. That man’s going to have to do better than that. 

Crowley let out a large sigh. Just how did that man find this photo anyway... Crowley’s eyes analyzed the photo up and down. Crowley has lived long enough and dealt with enough people to realize when someone is onto him. He watched the photo set ablaze in his hand, having it in front of him was frustrating. He doesn’t want to have to conceal himself more to be hidden from some nosy messenger. 

Crowley’s second-in-command, so to say, walked into the room.  
“Hey boss that Aziraphale guy seems suspicious, should we really keep letting him revisit?” The member, Chase questioned.  
“Who??” Crowley raised an eyebrow high on his forehead.  
“Aziraphale boss, he’s that man we were beating up on the lawn.”  
“Nn..” Crowley grumbled in response. He was too busy staring into the other room containing his plants. They look weak. “How do you know his name??”

“Why would the mayor ca-“  
“Aren’t you going to answer the other question first?”  
Crowley interrupted. Sure sure it’s not a big deal but he’s really just gotta know.  
“It’s not..that important...boss.”  
Crowley was dubious, mouth open just slightly as he glared at Chase through his glasses. You know, the usual face of pure doubt and disbelief. Chase sighed.  
“Boss...you can’t actually-“  
“I want to know now tell me.”  
Why do I want to know so badly anyway, Crowley thought. It’s literally just his name but maybe I’m aggravated because I wasn’t told first. How childish.  
Chase looked uneasy, can’t blame him really, how would you feel if your boss was getting angry for no reason. 

“He told us boss, straight up. You had already walked away. He said uh, adieu?? Whatever that means.”  
Crowley stared at Chase blankly, no way in hell is he going to admit to acting like a fool over the man’s name, no way no how. “Right. Back to the mayor?”  
“Uh yes, um, why would he care? About what we’re doing? It’s gang activity and last I checked we’re all doing criminal offenses.”

“The mayor doesn’t care, that’s the thing.” Crowley started. “The decrease in gang activity means an increase in income and residence. The mayor doesn’t give a shit if people are being killed, as long as it’s not in his way.” He snapped. Chase didn’t say anything, he just nodded in agreement. “Criminal offences seem to be the least of the mayor’s worries, if shit turns sour we can always attack parliament. My patience for that daft bastard has long worn thin.” 

“So are we going to keep letting him come back?” Chase questioned. Crowley thought about it for a moment, it was a terrible question really.  
“I don’t know...” Crowley mumbled, “We can’t just beat him up everytime. Who knows when he’ll come back, HELL, we might not even be here!”  
“Can I make a suggestion.”  
“Shoot.”  
“We can always have a few of our guys on watch outside whenever he arrives, just in case he was being followed.”

“I suppose. What did that do for us this time?”  
“It went..well, I presume. No one was following.”  
You presume.  
Crowley found that word utterly ridiculous.  
“I don’t know why anyone would.”  
Crowley was done having any conversation about this Aziraphale guy, so stupid to intrude on his lot. Just because the mayor demanded it. Crowley grit his teeth, standing up and making his way over to his plants. Crowley stood in the doorway as his plants began to tremble and looked over his shoulder, picking up the spray bottle in the process.  
“You can leave Chase. Let the others know the plan.”

—


	2. Mission

Aziraphale has been going to Crowley’s hideout every two weeks now. And just today, marked just under Aziraphale’s second month. The gang members have seemed to lose their hostility towards him, but their trust has certainly not been handed to him just yet. Their gang was more like a Japanese yakuza with very few street gang qualities, but what would Aziraphale know about either of those things. 

  
  


Crowley still seemed very stand-offish, which Aziraphale takes as no surprise because of the photo he handed him on their first meeting. He wouldn’t be shocked if Crowley were waiting for more evidence; quite embarrassing that he couldn’t find anything else. He’s more of a one-piece-of-evidence-then-jump-the-gun-type guy. 

  
  


But he certainly isn’t going to give up, he’s quite intrigued by Crowley, so it should give him an excuse to investigate him further. 

  
  


—

  
  


Crowley described his continuous visits as a load of bollocks, which is probably one of the less vulgar things he could of said. He supposes he’d call it the same thing if he had to be visited every so often to talk about the mayor. Nonetheless, Aziraphale has become quite fond of the gang—No it doesn’t mean he agrees with the things they do! He has just come to enjoy all their different personalities; quite lovely compared to the mayor’s company—no one must know of that. You’d expect them to be a dodgy bunch, but their mannerisms are quite the entertainment.

  
  


As Aziraphale turned the corner onto the pathway up to their hideout, a smile spread across his lips. It was more of a way to comfort himself, there was something always seemingly off-putting about walking up towards their hideout; couldn’t possibly be anxiety of getting a beat down—no no that’s just ridiculous. Crowley has told him that they are quite the protective fellows, and knowing that serves a little comfort. 

  
  


He steps inside and looks around briefly; he still hasn’t had the chance to figure out the schematics of Crowley’s hideout. He can hear the members arguing with each other in a distant room, still yanking on Aziraphale’s nerves. 

“Hey Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale jumped visibly, he certainly wasn’t expecting someone to call his name. Who knows why, he’s in their hideout after all. 

“Sorry about that pal.” Chase said as he slapped his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Ah, Chase.” Aziraphale smiled sheepishly. 

“You should join us. Ever played poker?” 

Chase led Aziraphale into the room with all the bustle and arguing.

“So what do ya say?”

  
  


“Well I-”

“Hello there Aziraphale!” Multiple members called, with different variations of a greeting. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“You were certainly gone for a fortnight.”

Aziraphale chuckled, the act soothed his nerves. 

“Of course! That was the deal anyway...I uh..hear you are playing poker?” 

“What you want in?”

“Oh! Uh..I really shouldn’t.” Which was the truth, gambling is a terrible thing to get into, there are so many people who suffer with a gambling addiction all over the planet! It’s  _ oh-so sad _ . If there was some way for Aziraphale to help cure-

  
  


“Aw don’t be like that, we can guide you through it.”

“Yeah. And in case you’ve forgotten, I’m Jeri and that’s Alec, Christoff, Mayble, Grant, and-“ 

“Jeri.”

“-Mia. The others are out and about— _ too good for us they think _ —I think otherwise. If you don’t know their names I guess you’ll ha-“

“ _ Are you guys finished. _ ”

“Oh hello boss~~!” Jeri mused, “We weren’t up to anything really, just reintroducing the guys.”

“As if he’s going to remember you  _ dimwits _ .”

“Rude!!” Jeri said dramatically. 

Crowley glared at Jeri from behind his shades, he’s known among them to have an unbelievably piercing gaze. 

“You know you’re supposed to report him to my room, he’s not here to play  _ games _ he’s here to do his  _ job _ .” Crowley said harshly, almost seemed as though he was  _ jealous _ Aziraphale was conversing with the others and not him. 

“Right.” Jeri said with a wink. 

  
  


A moment or two passed after Crowley walked out of the room; those moments the room was silent. Jeri finally spoke, “ _ What a duffer. _ ” 

The room erupts in loud talking, arguing, and laughing all over again. 

“Aziraphale!”

Sounded Crowley from the other room. This sort of startled Aziraphale, he really should get a move on. He walked out of their little commune room, nodding a goodbye as he exited. He approached the door that Crowley had called from and pushed through said door gently. 

  
  


“Hello dear.”

Crowley ignored the way Aziraphale’s greeting made him feel, he really just wanted to push through this now and get all his questions out of the way. 

“Uhnn...yeah..so what’ve you got?”

“Well I’m glad you asked!” Aziraphale beamed, “I’ve got some reports right here that I’m sure you all would be pleased to see!” He pulls a small collection of papers from under his coat and hands it over to Crowley, who glares at it before snatching it from Aziraphale’s grasp. 

“Everything is all tickety-boo!” 

Crowley gave Aziraphale a raised eyebrow in response. 

  
  


Aziraphale’s cheeks began to burn slightly as he continued to feel the demo- well supposed demon’s eyes on him. 

“Well?? Are you going to even  _ look  _ at it?” Aziraphale huffed, having Crowley’s eyes on him was too overwhelming. 

“Uhuh.. _ I don’t know what the heaven I’m looking at.” _

“I-uh-oh! I apologize, I suppose I should help with that.” Aziraphale chuckled leaning in to explain the text. Even as he talked it felt as though his words were meaningless; Crowley’s eyes were prickling at his skin. 

  
  


“So here at the top of the file you see a graph, and this graph shows the splendidly wonderful decline of gang activity and this here-“

“Aziraphale...”

“Oh-uh, yes?”

There was a quick moment of silence before Crowley finished speaking. 

“What makes you think I’m a demon?”

Aziraphale felt like internally combusting, he didn’t gather much more evidence than that photo, and of course, the fact that an immortal man decided to lead a gang; any immortal man could do that you fool—if immortal men were common.. 

What was he supposed to say, ‘I don’t know?’ That would be an offly dull response. 

Aziraphale sighed, “You always ask so many questions don’t you?” 

Crowley stiffened slightly at that remark;  _ he fucking knew that already.  _

  
  


“... _ answer _ .”

Aziriphale turns his head and looks at Crowley, and that’s when he saw them, peeking over the top of his shades. Yellowish eyes with snake-like slits through the iris. They were quite the magnificent pair of serpentine eyes, made Aziraphale want to stare at them endlessly. 

“...your eyes..” Aziraphale said softly. He wasn’t scared of them, or Crowley for that matter. Aziraphale lifted his hand towards Crowley’s face without conscious thought; he wants to see them more clearly. Crowley smacked his hand away and leaned away quickly. 

“W-What about my eyess?!” 

Crowley said quickly, slipping slightly. Maybe he can pull it off as just a coloured contact for intimidation. 

  
  


“I want to get a better look at them..”

Crowley was floored;  _ what the fuck?? _

“Why the abssolute  _ hell _ would you want to do that??!”

You know what? Screw playing it off. Crowley thought, I want to hear his response. 

Aziraphale looked at him calmly and lifted his hands once again, and swiftly pulling the glasses downwards. 

“ _ SSSHI- _ “

“They’re beautiful.”

Crowley froze completely. His hands kept their hold on Aziraphale’s wrists—his jaw locking. Aziraphale was beaming at him, maintaining eye contact. Just what is this idiot’s game? Is he trying to kill him? And why did he look so bloody happy??

Crowley fought against the knot in his throat and the weird feeling in his chest and finally managed to squeeze some words out. 

  
  


“Wh…..what...did you say…”

Aziraphale attention was brought back to Crowley’s voice, his heart was pounding too hard for his ribcage. 

“I said…that...they are beautiful, Crowley..they really are..”

Aziraohale trailed off as they stared into each others eyes, only now realizing how vulnerable they both were. But it didn’t seem to matter for the time being; time had stopped, and it was just them.

  
  


But as time really began to tick on, Aziraphale’s cheeks began to ignite, heat burning the ends of his ears and creeping down his neck; he wasn’t the only one having this reaction. Crowley immediately released Aziraphale’s wrists as his face heated and quickly grabbed his shades and put them back on. For a demon he didn’t even think that he could have reactions like this. 

  
  


They both seemed to scramble to their feet, Aziraphale dusted his clothes with his hands as a way to calm his raging heart. Crowley crumbled against his chair like a useless snake before standing up and shoving the paper into a drawer on his desk. That didn’t go as intended— _ how was it supposed to go?? _ Crowley cleared his throat, “W-Well then Aziraphale, I’ll see you in another two weeks then.” 

“A-Ah..uh yes. Please try and look at the reports dear.” Aziraphale said with an honest smile, which didn’t help with the feeling in Crowley’s chest in the slightest. How can that idiot just move past everything that just happened so quickly??!

  
  


—

  
  


Aziraphale has been staring at his hands for what seemed like hours. He wasn’t sure if people had tried to contact him on the phone; or in person as a matter of fact. He is just too lost in thought; thinking—not about Crowley! Well yes, about Crowley. He hasn’t stopped thinking about him since he returned to the office 4 hours ago. 

  
  


The way his hands felt on his wrists: it was gentle, his voice was gentle, he’s gentle. Crowley may beg to differ, but for a demon, he’s very comforting.

  
  


Aziraphale knows he’s been thinking about him too much for a gang leader; a delinquent. But that delinquent is all bark and no bite; for Aziraphale anyway. When Crowley said his gang was protective, maybe he was referring to himself. He wouldn’t know about the rest of the gang until he saw it with his own eyes. But Crowley, he believes him,  _ trusts _ him—listen to yourself!  _ You're being ridiculous! _ Fallen into the arms of a demon, what’re you going to do next ki-

  
  


“Mr. Fell.”

“Mr. Mayor! What can I do for you?”

“Something other than this pathetic display, you’ve been staring at your lap for almost an hour now.”

“Ah ha ha. I apologize sir, I was lost in thought.”

“Well get your head back on I’ve got something for you.”

The mayor slaps a thick file on Aziraphale’s desk with the title in bolded font. Aziraphale broke in a slight cold sweat,  _ oh dear lord help me get through this.  _ The mayor locked eyes uncomfortably with Aziraphale and said, “You know what to do, get to work messenger.”

  
  


Aziraphale had walked out into the main room of the parliament building. The mayor had told him to get to work right away and so he is, but he didn’t even look at the file yet. Oops. 

  
  


He flipped open the file labeled boldly, “serial gang: downtown London.” Aziraphale’s blood ran cold.  _ What the hell _ did the mayor want him to do?? There was no way to avoid this, avoid the mayor. Aziraphale looked at the contents of the file, reading each and every page. He swallowed thickly, no no no no no no. There were so many red flags in this assignment; the first time he went the Crowley’s hideout he was confident, but there is no confidence remaining. 

  
  


The documents wrote,

_ Stakeout _ _ and watch serial gang activity and whereabouts. Monitor behaviour and collect information on gang plans.  _

_ Once everything is prepared, notify the “Crowley’s gang” for their attack.  _

_ Overall purpose: _ _ handle and remove dangerous serial gang that has arisen on the outskirts of London.  _

_ Possible equipment necessary: _

_ Binoculars  _

_ Thick rope _

_ Protective weaponry  _

_ Swiss Army knife  _

_ Anything helpful in gathering information that you have at your disposal  _

_ Notice _ _ : Be sure to make regular reports. As you will be expected to stakeout for up to two months. Regular visits to your assigned gang will be postponed.  _

  
  


Aziraphale felt like crying. In fact, he allowed a tear to slide painfully down his cheek; this is a death sentence. He needed time to process this assignment, but that’s something he clearly didn’t have.

  
  


_ Did the mayor really want to get rid of him that badly? _

  
  


He knows he can’t be fired, but is trying to get him killed by a serial gang...necessary?

A stakeout lasting two months, what kind of information does the mayor want, motives? As if he’s going to get a clear reason—this is a  _ beastly _ plan. 

  
  


Aziraphale hadn’t noticed, but he was trembling. The mayor is cruel, but he’s the only chance he’ll have in their town. 

  
  


Crowley had previously given Aziraphale his number; for business purposes of course. And right now, as Aziraphale held his phone in front of him on Crowley’s name, he was thinking of using it for a different purpose. He tapped the call button and held the phone to his ear. The first ring came. Then the second. Please,  _ please answer _ , Crowley. Halfway through the third ring the line went silent. 

  
  


Aziraphale bit his lip and fought back the onset of tears. 

“Hello.”

Aziraphale felt as though he was saved from a pit of despair when he heard Crowley’s voice through the line. 

“..Crowley.”

“Yeah...what do you want Aziraphale.”

“I-“ What does he want to say to Crowley? He can’t tell him what he’s doing it’s confidential-but….

“I wanted to inform you..that I’m afraid I won’t be stopping by for...awhile.”

  
  


“Oh yeah? I thought you were only accepted one task at a time. That is what you told me, you couldn’t have been lying to me, have you?” 

There was a slight teasing tone to his voice. Bless him—oh! Maybe not. 

“I’ve been given a new task for a bit, please do not fret.” 

“What’s the task angel.”

A-Angel??!! Aziraphale was at a loss for words. The words became a tangled mass in his brain, and he struggled to find the right ones to put together. 

“I’m sorry. I-I...it’s..it’s confidential.”

“Are you being put in danger? Tell me, I won’t allow it.”

“I..can’t Crowley.”

  
  


The phone line went silent for a few moments, Aziraphale thought for a moment that Crowley had hung up. Aziraphale went to hang up, feeling his eyes burn, until he heard Crowley’s voice come back onto the line. 

“Tell me if your life is in danger angel.”

Aziraphale bit his lower lip, his eyes still burning. He was praying to the heavens that he doesn’t choke up. 

“I’m...not.”

Another pause. 

“I’ll call you.”

“What?” Aziraphale said, worried. 

“I’ll call you; once a week and you better answer, or else I’ll track your phone.”

Aziraphale took in a shaky breath, hoping it wasn’t audible. 

“I'm ...I'm hanging up now Crowley. I-I..have to go now.” 

“Wait, Azira-“

The dial tone keyed in.

  
  


Aziraphale allowed a sob to erupt from him. His knees growing incredibly weak as he let himself collapse to the ground gripping at his chest. Tears burned down his face; he felt like shit. But, business is business, and it just so happens that business wanted him dead. 

  
  


—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is going to get angsty. 
> 
> Or as angsty as my brain can allow  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was going to be sO long so I chopped that sucker 
> 
> Also I feel like it’s less angsty and more shit-hitting-the-fan-y. If u get what I mean. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Aziraphale pulled the small compactable binoculars from his eyes and set them down on a side table. It took a lot of narrowing down on the locations of murders, but I’ve finally narrowed it down to this location. Aziraphale pondered briefly as to why it was so  _ regular _ looking, but concluded it as them not wanting to stand out too much; obviously. 

  
  


His phone started buzzing wildly in his pocket; Crowley. Aziraphale sighed. He hesitated in picking it up, but figured it would be a bad idea not to; he’d get worried, maybe—maybe not actually, more agitated. 

“Hello?”

“Aziraphale.”

“Crowley.”

“Where did you go? If you tell me I swear I won’t come to find you.”

  
  


“Don’t  _ swear _ .” Aziraphale sounded genuinely concerned on Crowley swearing by something. It seemed like a rather bad idea. 

“Well fine I won’t swear, but where Angel?”

_ Angel _ . There it is again. Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed—No! He can’t keep falling for the demon’s tricks! 

“ _ I can’t tell you Crowley _ , I told you that.”

There was silence on the line for a moment before Aziraphale heard Crowley mumble something under his breath. Then the phone line went dead. It was Aziraphale’s turn to sigh, he felt bad that he couldn’t notify Crowley of the situation quite yet. But this was apparently an important task; gathering information and intel like this, it will supposedly help Crowley’s gang later on. 

  
  


Emphasis on apparently and supposedly. 

  
  


There was sudden movement outside that caught Aziraphale’s attention. He fumbled with the binoculars as he put them to his eyes. Aziraphale felt a chill run down his spine as he watched two dodgy fellows dragging a young man by his shoulders. They were dragging his feet across the ground and into the front door of the building; they had smiles on their faces. 

  
  


Aziraphale quickly picked up his camera to get a shot. He brought an old Polaroid camera for the  _ strict _ reason of being able to print out the photos right away, of course. Aziraphale waved the print quickly while watching out the window the best he can without his binoculars in hand. 

  
  


The photo was slightly blurry but you could depict the smiles on their faces; it made Aziraphale extremely uncomfortable. 

“ _ Good lord.. _ ” 

This was going to be a long two months. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Aziraphale rummaged through his collections of intel: photos, notes, and other little things. He stumbled upon a quite clear photo of a frightening man. It always made him uneasy looking at this man, ever since he took the photo three weeks ago. Yes, Aziraphale is halfway through his stakeout,  _ finally _ . 

  
  


It’s really been quite dreadful, not being able to have quality cuisine; absolutely horrible. He’s been eating takeout, which certainly never helps with his weight; the mayor often complains about it. He could be relaxing with sushi and wine, but all he has here is an uncomfortable view, wine (of course), and takeout. 

  
  


On his usual assignments he could find himself still indulging on fine foods—well, fine in Aziraphale’s opinion. He has standards, and they must be maintained. The only standard he actually has been maintaining thus far is his wine standards; it’s a personal bottle of course, brought straight from home. Aside from that, things have been offly shabby—killing his good moods really. Though it is hard to be in one with this terrible assignment. 

  
  


Not to mention Crowley, who has been calling him notstop all month; less frequent nowadays, but still often. He thought he was only intending on calling once a week—a liar obviously. It leaves a small ache in his chest when he has to hear Crowley beg about where he is. He understands that Crowley is worried about him; despite Crowley saying otherwise, and though that may be the case, and it hurts Aziraphale down to his core, he just can’t mess this up with the mayor. He knows deep down that Crowley will know of the assignment eventually when he hands over all the information he’s gathered. He would understand... _ wouldn’t he? _ He may be a demon but- Suddenly Aziraphale’s phone began buzzing, he sighed, “speak of the devil.”

  
  


“Hello dear.”

“Aziraphale.”

“Something wrong?”

“Don’t  _ you _ go around asking people what’s  _ wrong _ as if you’re not hiding around somewhere at this very moment,” Crowley snarled through the phone. 

“Pardon me.”

“I get that you’re loyal to the mayor’s demands and all, but don’t you think that this little  _ game _ we’re playing should come to an end?”

Aziraphale was silent for a moment.  _ God _ he knew Crowley was right, but the mayor’s got a leash on him; he could run but never get far. 

“...Of course...Crowley. But you know-“

“Bullssshit Aziraphale.”

  
  


Aziraphale was silent for another moment. 

“..Maybe you should stop calling..Crowley. It’s..it’s better...for the both of us.”

It was Crowley’s turn to be silent, and the silence was painful. 

“Yeah,” he said finally, “Better.”

“It worries you too much...you know that you should focus on you-“

“Yes yess, you are  _ sso damn right Aziraphale _ , we don’t need a messenger, we never did, but there you fucking were.”

Aziraphale choked on his breath, that hurt a little. Crowley continued, “You can stay on your blassted adventure, wherever the devil it is.  _ Like I’ll give a sshit, _ and honesstly I don’t. Don’t call me when you’re in a bind, don’t call me ever; I won’t pick up. In return, I’ll never call you again; jusst what you want right?”

  
  


There was a large pause. 

  
  


Aziraphale couldn’t say anything, he wanted to, but his throat feels as though it has closed in. Tears that were burning down his cheeks were strangling; Crowley’s words were ripping at him. It’s what you wanted, you wanted him not to call—he didn’t want this. 

“Goodbye Aziraphale.”

“W-Wait C-Crowley!!”

Too late. Aziraphale sat there holding the phone to his cheek for awhile. Tears rolling down his cheeks; he remained silent. Eventually, the silence became too much, tipping Aziraphale over the edge; dropping his phone to the floor. 

**Bam.**

That could’ve been taken as multiple things. 

The sound of Aziraphale’s phone hitting the floor, him dropping to the floor clutching his chest, or the gunshot heard from across the street. 

  
  


Aziraphale was stunned out of his sobbing; quickly pressing his back against the wall and peeking up over the window ledge.  _ W-What the devil just happened out there? _ He thought. In saying that, Aziraphale noticed a broken window in the building he had been watching.  _ Oh good lord _ , that’s trouble. Aziraphale looked in the direction of the Polaroid, and leaned forward to quickly grab it. 

  
  


He just thought it might be wise to photograph...that. Aziraphale lifted the Polaroid above the window slowly, his head following suit. His hands were shaking, making it difficult to focus the camera. He looked through the lens and his heart nearly stopped………

  
  


_ The mayor _

_ Is _

_ Walking _

_ Out  _

_ Of  _

_ The  _

_ Building.  _

  
  


Aziraphale presses the button on the Polaroid without thinking. There was whirring from the camera; it won’t print.  _ This honestly cannot be happening _ . He tried a few more times but to no avail. Aziraphale jumps up quickly and heads for the door. He’s not quite sure what he’s thinking of doing; he’s just going. He almost trips as he begins rushing down the many winding stairs. They seemed to go on forever. 

  
  


Aziraphale was going down the staircase as fast as his body would allow him to. His brain was set on catching the mayor and asking him just what the hell he was doing. Why were you in that building? You know I have been watching it for you.  _ Are you in cahoots with them?  _ He couldn’t seriously be that big of a fool—is he trying to trick him. Aziraphale paused right when he reached the pavement. He doesn’t want to bring unwanted attention to himself and the mayor, so-

“Gabriel!” He called out. 

The mayor swung his head around, unfazed;  _ what the hell was he playing at? _ He looked as though he wasn’t just caught walking out of the serial gangs building; as if there wasn’t a gunshot just heard from it. 

“Mr. Fell, or should I say Aziraphale. Glad to see you in one piece, I thought you had traipsed right into their bounds!”

“W-Why would you—what were you-“

“Woah there, take a moment to process your words will you? This certainly isn’t like you. Now, what was that?” The mayor was playing him like a fiddle; don’t be so gullible Aziraphale, he thought to himself. 

“Did you hear that..g-gunshot?” You can do this, Aziraphale thought. Just casually glide through the conversation, it needs to start somewhere. 

  
  


“Yes, rather deafening I do say.”

“Just what are you doing over here?” Aziraphale was becoming desperate to know, he honestly couldn’t hold this casual conversation; it had barely been a minute. 

“Ah yes, can’t the mayor pay you a visit?”

“No—Well yes, b-but...this area is dangerous and you  _ know _ that Gabriel.” 

“Of course I do silly,” he says with a smile and a careless laugh, “Why do you think I came?”

W-What is that supposed to mean, that makes zero sense, Aziraphale thought. His brain was doing backflips, as if his brain was trying desperately to believe the words Gabriel was saying. 

“I-I don’t understand.”

“The people grow worried, I get calls—complaints. I drop by to help with their troubled thoughts. But of course, I’m just a mayor, dealing with gangs? Not my department. I sent you for the reason of gathering intel, and I can see you are doing a commendable job, well done.”

“Well—ah, thank you, I suppose. B-But-“

  
  


“I have no more time to chat Aziraphale, I must be getting back to parliament, do go back inside before you reveal yourself.”

He looked concerned, as if Aziraphale coming down here was a terrible idea, and maybe it was. He can barely get the bloody words out of his mouth. 

“Gabriel wait a moment.”

“What.”

“W-Why...why were you in the building?”

“Oh heavens Aziraphale, did you hit your head? I’m not consorting with the enemy.”

He looked disgusted. 

  
  


“I...didn’t hit my head. I saw it.”

“Because of the gunshot heard? I wasn’t in the building Aziraphale, I don’t know what you saw but I’m not going to tolerate your...accusation,” he stared at Aziraphale intensely. The type of stare that makes Aziraphale really question his sight, beliefs, everything. 

“You are beyond doubt in shock, so go back inside. Your breath has been wasted and it doesn’t have to continue along that path. I’ll see you back at the office in a month—and for the love of god take care of yourself, you are behaving delusionally.”

Aziraphale watched him leave, Gabriel’s words always seemed to become true. If he says Aziraphale is making a mistake, he feels as though everything leading up to that mistake was an error. Gabriel always had a way with his words; it’s frightening. 

  
  


Aziraphale snapped out of his thoughts to shouting from down the street. He turned to two large fellows arguing and he took it as his que to get back inside. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


_ 1, 2, 3,  _ almost  _ 4  _ more weeks had passed. Slowly and painfully—as they usually were. Aziraphale was pushing through his final days, none of which he received a call from Crowley; which was expected, of course. He has been  _ far less _ focused on his task ever since his interaction with Gabr—the mayor. But, I shall get through these final days! After all, I’ve managed for this long, he thought. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Aziraphale was walking down the street; his brain had reassured him that he was in desperate need of a stroll and that it wouldn’t hurt. You could say that he tempted himself to a walk. Risky no doubt, walking down the street so close to the gangs place of…...well...whatever they do in there. This far into his stakeout Aziraphale has developed a sense of “ _ they wouldn’t just hurt a random commoner walking by, _ ” and so he walks wherever he pleases. 

  
  


He was nearing the corner of the street, nearly finishing his loop on the block. Aziraphale notices an open window inside the serial gang’s premises. He tries to appear as though he is minding his own business, but as he continues to look into the window something became more clear. There appeared to be people in the room, but they didn’t look apart of the gang. They were... _ tied _ . Aziraphale stopped on the pavement immediately. This is a bad idea, he thought, but deep down in his soul, he knew that he could not ignore this. 

  
  


He approached the fence and looked closer into the window; why would the window even be left open?? Aziraphale felt like throwing up, there was at least 4 people tied up in there. You have to  _ think _ about what you could get yourself into Aziraphale, he thought. They looked so worried...this gang was definitely going to harm them. I can't let that happen! Aziraphale ignored the thoughts that were warning him and jumped the fence; ripping his coat slightly. He stumbled forward towards the window and looked inside. His brain screamed at him again, “ _ You are making a horrible decision. What are you going to do!? You’re going to get yourself killed. _ ”

  
  


He held a finger to his mouth in a desperate action to keep the others from panicking. He hopped through the window, looking behind him and then at the door in front of him. He quickly began tending to the people around him. “Don’t worry dear,” he said quietly, “I’m going to help you out of here.” She looked terrified, along with the others. Aziraphale swallowed, he felt like he was going into cardiac arrest, but he  _ has _ to help them no matter what.  _ No matter what _ . 

  
  


Aziraphale removed the rope from the woman’s hands and then went to the next person; a young man. He let out a shaky breath as he fumbled with the man’s rope. “I’m so sorry this is happening,” he said. Aziraphale got his rope loosened and spared a quick glance back in the woman’s direction. “Leave out the window, quickly!” Aziraphale hissed, almost out of breath. She nodded and fled as quickly as possible. He wanted to ask the man why the window was open but he had to move on. The other man began helping to untie the other man. Aziraphale had honestly hoped that he would just flee but he shouldn’t complain; how could anyone in this situation?

  
  


There were sudden footsteps coming from down the hall. One of the men whimpered and Aziraphale hushed him quickly. Aziraphale stood up and pressed against the wall next to the door. Curse his size. If he were as twig-like as Crowley he could be seamless against this wall. The other man that was helping Aziraphale pressed himself against the wall on the other side of the door. Aziraphale followed the man’s eyes to the bottom of the door; a shadow. For all Aziraphale knew, he was screwed. His heart was beating through his ears and his rib cage was in tremendous pain. There was mumbling on the other side of the door before it opened. Time came to a standstill as the figure walked into the room,  **_completely_ ** . 

  
  


It froze in the centre of the room and looked at the fallen rope. “What do we have here?” He was in the way of the window, so Aziraphale could no longer flee through it. What was he thinking? He should have fled when he had the chance—no! He said we would save these poor people- b-but… 

  
  


Aziraphale quickly exchanged a panicked glance with the man on the other side of the door; he nodded. Aziraphale wasn’t sure what it meant, but when he saw the man run out the door Aziraphale followed quickly after him. 

  
  
  


—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ain’t over yet ;) So sorry
> 
> And yeah I decided the mayor would be Gabriel lmao


	4. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry ;)

_Run_ . _That’s all you can do._ Just run and run and run. Aziraphale was too terrified to worry about the people left behind in that room; those poor, poor souls. But he was too slow, and now he was running with one of the two people he was able to free. 

  


“ _What are you doing?!_ ” The man hissed, “We can’t stick together, we’ll only end up dead!!” He cut a corner and broke away from Aziraphale causing Aziraphale to skid to an abrupt stop. He looked around for some sort of hiding—or escape. Nothing seemed promising; there really is no room left for optimism in this circumstance. He heard gang members calling for each other from around corners. Aziraphale began panicking once more and quickly opened a door to a dark room. Said room was full of boxes; he didn’t want to think about what was in those boxes as he quickly stepped in and closed the door. _Don’t. Make. A. Single. Peep_. This was something straight out of a horror film, which of course, Aziraphale avoided because they’d cause him not to sleep at night. 

  


He found his way to the back of the dark room of boxes without hitting any, and laid down on the floor behind a small stack of them. Aziraphale was trembling uncontrollably, and his breath was way too loud for his comfort. If they found him he’d most certainly be dead. Aziraphale racked his brain for _anything_ , _any_ possible way he could get out of this. He doesn’t want to disappear, he doesn’t want to end on such bad terms with Crowley. _Crowley_ , he thought. Crowley! He struggled to get his phone out of his jacket with his shaky hands and lifted it in front of his face. Oh lord the screen is too bright. Blood still pumping in his ears, he dialed Crowley. Aziraphale was crying by now, _please answer Crowley, please._

  
  


—

  
  


Crowley was sitting in his throne, listening to his gang in the other room, while he thumbed with paper on his desk. The paper in particular, were reports that Aziraphale had constantly handed him. He had done nothing but try to understand them while Aziraphale was around, but he’s not even half as intelligent as him. _We’re not supposed to be the good guys_ , he would always tell Aziraphale. He’d just smile at him like Crowley was lying through his fucking teeth. Why has he still been thinking about Aziraphale still anyway. Aziraphale had blocked him out from his secret task and got upset with him for wondering about his safety; _daft_. 

  


Crowley stood up, abandoning the reports and his phone and entered the room with the others. Jeri spotted him and lit up. 

“Why hello boss~” 

Crowley just glared at her. 

“Oh quit sulking you nark. Aziraphale right? You big baby.” She was still smiling while she spoke. 

Crowley growled in response, “I am _NOT_ sulking-“

“You tell yourself that.” Jeri teased. Chase piped in quickly afterwards, “Do you think if I were to call him, he’d pick up? I’m sure he _fancies_ me quite a bit.” 

A saying would go well with what they’re doing: _Adding fuel to the fire._

“Oh I could say the same~! He fancies me as well, I'm quite sure of it.” Jeri added. By this point, Crowley was fuming; he did not need the ridiculous ridicule from his gang over Aziraphale. Bloody hell. 

  


Crowley’s eyes were like bullets, drilling through Chase as he took his phone out. Jeri laughed and continued to tease Crowley. _The last straw_ ; his patience was already thin. He has been far too agitated these past two months to deal with any of his gangs shenanigans. Crowley took a swift step forward and slammed his hand down on the centre table hard; bursting out, “SSHUT IT.” If anymore force was put into his hand slamming on the table, it would have broken—the table. They were all silent, but Crowley was still pissed off; he sighed heavily, slowly raising his hand from the table. “I’m sick and tired of your pissing around. Just what have any of you done this week??!” Crowley hadn’t realized that his voice was still raised. 

“We shoplift constantly boss, don’t worry about us.”

Crowley growled in response and sat at the table. It was a low table; no chairs needed. 

“Man, sorry boss, but you seriously need to loosen up.” Chase said this while holding his phone to his ear, and as if he were just realizing it were even there, pulled it away. Chase looked down at his phone and stared at the screen. It was still dialing Aziraphale and something in him told him not to hang up yet. Chase jumped up when Aziraphale suddenly picked up. He held it to his ear again and spoke, “H-Hey Aziraphale! So glad you picked up!” Truthfully he wasn’t expecting him to, he was just playing around. There was a long silence that caused Chase to raise an eyebrow. The action made the others also raise their eyebrows. Crowley just glared at him. “Aziraphale? You there dude?” Chase asked a little less intensely. Crowley was glaring at him still, aggressively—if you can even do that, like Chase was pulling an offensive prank. 

  


“.....help…..Crowley…..” It was so quiet and filled with worry, Chase was confused for a moment. He processed the message from Aziraphale. “Uh, this is Chase, Aziraphale..what’s...what’s going on?” Crowley’s expression changed now, from angry glaring to concern. If Chase was pulling his tail he will _kill_ him; undoubtedly. “....please…..help…..Crowley…please…” Aziraphale spike so painfully soft, like he was afraid of being heard. Crowley stood up and reached for Chase’s phone; _something was wrong_ . He knows he said he wouldn’t call Aziraphale anymore, and never talk to him again. _That was a lie_. Demons lie of course. Crowley brought the phone to his ear and spoke into it, “Aziraphale.” Screw not sounding concerned, if that’s how he sounded than so be it. 

  


“C-Crowley,” Aziraphale cried, “please help me...please.” Crowley’s eyes widened from behind his shades. Aziraphale’s tone stiffened him to the core and he covered the mic on the phone. “Everybody up _NOW_. Something’s wrong and we’re leaving.” He said quickly and harshly. The gang got up to their feet immediately and awaited further instructions. “Where are you Angel?? I’m coming.” There was silence and it ate away at Crowley, “Angel..” Typically, the rest of the gang would tease Crowley for calling Aziraphale “Angel” over the phone, but all the fun in the air had died. 

  
  


—

  
  


Aziraphale was scared to death. He truly and royally messed up in coming here. Maybe he messed up all the way back in deciding to go for a walk. Oh how _stupid_ do I have to be…Aziraphale had ignored Crowley on the phone for a moment in fear of hearing movement outside the door. He breathed in a shaky breath as the only thing his brain could think of saying was, “please hurry…” 

  


There was movement on the other side of the phone but Crowley was still there. “Stay calm, we’re coming. We are tracking your phone so don’t worry about telling me where you are.” Crowley sounded calm, but there was a slight panic and worry in his tone. It did little in calming Aziraphale whatsoever. “ _Christ Angel_ , _what the deuce are you doing all the way over there?!”_ Aziraphale tried to speak through body tremors, “..t-t-the m-mayor-“

“I understand.” Crowley said, he sounded angry. He was probably angry at Aziraphale, he wouldn’t be shocked; he deserves his anger, worrying him like this. 

“C-Crowley..”

“We’re on our way, stay on call.”

“.....p-please hurry..”

  


Aziraphale listened to Crowley talk to the others through the phone. He was instructing—leading them. He always knew Crowley was a good leader. 

“What kind of gang is it Angel??” 

“S-Serial.” 

On the other side of the phone, Crowley looked at Jeri and Chase, and they looked at him in horror. “Serial gang? What the hell is that?” Jeri questioned, “We kill people and that makes us murderers so-“ 

“There are _registered_ serial killers in that gang, thus making the gang a _registered_ serial gang.” Crowley snapped, “Dammit Aziraphale..”

  


—

Aziraphale couldn’t stop trembling, he’d occasionally hear running and yelling outside the door; _where’d all my bravery go??_ “We’re almost there Angel, hold on.”

“...Crowley…I’m s-sorry…” Crowley grit his teeth, not now Aziraphale, you can’t apologize. 

“Angel….” Crowley’s voice faded and it made Aziraphale shake even more. He was trying hard to stay calm but he just couldn’t. Aziraphale heard a bang of what seemed like a gun from out in the hallway; he whimpered. Can’t they just believe that he’s escaped? Why do they have to keep looking like this??

  


“It’s okay Angel, we’re almost there. Just hold on okay?” Crowley’s voice was softer now, he was trying to comfort Aziraphale. Because in reality, he’s gritting his teeth as he speeds down the street, desperate to make it in time before Aziraphale is found. He’s racking his brain trying to understand how he got himself into this mess. He would certainly need to have a discussion with Aziraphale after this is all over. And it will be, quickly, and Aziraphale will be safe..

  


There was noise from outside the door, and it was getting closer. Another bang, directly outside the door. Aziraphale stiffened.

“H-Help Crowley..!”

The door swung open. Aziraphale had never been so silent in his entire life. He didn’t blink and he didn’t breathe—he couldn’t. He stared at the light from the door. There was a figure standing in the doorway. He spoke, “Hello Aziraphale~” And it took everything in Aziraphale not to let a sob out. _How the hell does he know me name?_

“Now, you may be wondering just how I know your name…well, it’s quite simple really. I’ve been watching you the same way you have been watching us.”

The figure walked into the room and turned in the direction of Aziraphale. Aziraphale stared into the figures eyes and felt hopeless. He’s been watching me...all of them...while I watched them. How did they notice me? Did they know that I worked with the mayor?? Why didn’t they kill me sooner then? How come they didn’t kill the mayor? Aziraphale was in a state of severe internal panic; not that he wasn’t already in a state of internal panic. It’s just...worse now..

  


The figure was holding a flashlight in his hand; this room mustn’t have a light. There was a terrifying smile on his face, and he had wild hair; a true psychopath. Aziraphale let a small sob slip from his lips; he was repressing a scream. 

  
  


—

  
  


“Take the wheel!” Crowley hissed. “Wh-“

“Jusst take the bloody wheel!!” Crowley yelled, jumping out of his seat and into the back. Chase took the wheel quickly. Crowley had no more damn time to waste driving there like a human; concealing himself. He had to teleport there, otherwise he wouldn’t make it. “You guys just _keep driving there and don’t stop_ until you get there!” And that’s all it took, Crowley was gone. 

  
  


—

  
  


The figure lifted the flashlight and locked it onto Aziraphale’s face. The smile was sickening. Aziraphale let more sobs rack through his body. “Ohh don't cry...it’ll all be over quickly.” He turned off the flashlight and suddenly began jumping over boxes in Aziraphale’s direction; fast. Aziraphale shrieked, he couldn’t contain it any longer. He screwed his eyes shut as he heard the man leaping over the boxes and getting closer. Aziraphale was sobbing as he heard a loud bang and thudding noise. 

  


His eyes remained shut. He didn’t want to see the figure approaching. He didn’t want to be reminded of how he shut out Crowley for two months because of Gabriel. He didn’t want to think about how he’d never be able to see Crowley again. How he couldn’t apologize in person. How he wouldn’t be able to look into his beautiful serpentine eyes. _Oh I only got to do it once_. 

  


Aziraphale sobbed and trembled, not noticing how the room had filled with silence; this silence was deafening. There was some rustling from the other side of the space. Until suddenly a body landed on top of his and wrapped around him. Aziraphale shrieked once more until a hand went into his hair. “Sshhh, shhh, it’s me Angel. It’s me. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s Crowley. Shhh, everything’s gonna be fine. It’s okay.” Aziraphale trembled and whimpered as Crowley continued to sooth him—attempting to. “You’re okay Angel. I’m here. I told you I’d be here. It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re alive. It’s me...” Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley tightly and cried into his shoulder. 

_I’m okay._

  
  


—

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter for Monday


	5. Calm After the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Thank goodness Crowley saved his angel~! :)

It’s quiet here. It’s like laying in the grass of a massive garden, listening to nothing but time pass you by. There are beautiful plants and flowers in this garden, and all the animals are at peace; making no disruption. This sort of silence is healing. You have no stress here, nothing that need worry you. You are one with the earth and at true peace. 

  
  


The grass hugs you, and it’s warmer than any hug from your mother.  _ Why is that? _ Well because the earth is your real mother of course. That’s why she’s called Mother Earth, isn’t it? And we are the children of God. Earth's hugs are the most comforting gifts one may ever receive. 

  
  


Grass likes to tickle your nose, the way that makes you want to sneeze. It’s pesky like a sibling. If you don’t know what that’s like, then I suppose you’ve never had your nose tickled by grass. But then again, I don’t have any siblings, but I’ve heard stories. I should be able to create an opinion, even with that limited knowledge, shouldn’t I? 

  
  


_ What if the sky was made of glass? _ If you ever touched it, would you find yourself disappointed? I’m not sure if you’ve heard this before, but the eyes are the window to the soul. When you look up to the sky, the sky is reflected into your eyes. The same way light reflects off windows. Must also be why people say someone’s eyes are  _ glassy _ . But if the sky was made of glass, we would see the ground reflected back at us wouldn’t we? That would certainly be a sight; would leave me confused. 

  
  


Since it’s so quiet and peaceful, you can really let your brain wander can’t you? Sounds like I’m going crazy. 

“Angel.”

Angels? Angels are very beautiful. I’ve never seen one with my own eyes, but when you see enough beautiful photos of them, you would expect nothing less. Especially if you were to see an angel in a garden like this one. 

“Aziraphale.” 

I’m sure angels would relax in this peace as well, and possibly let grass tickle their nose. Angels know more than us, so they’d probably know if the sky was made of glass. 

“Aziraphale wake up.”

_What_? But I’m...not asleep. I’m in a...garden. It’s unfortunate when your peace is disturbed, but...his voice is _oddly_ _familiar_. I don’t mind if he disturbs my peace, if he could even do such a thing. _He could join me in my peace, or I could join him in his chaos_.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Crowley sat next to where Aziraphale was laying in his room. He had been asleep for an offly long time; almost over twelve hours. Luckily as Crowley scanned Aziraphale’s body for injuries he found none. The only lick of damage was a tear in his jacket. Crowley had been trying to stay distracted, but there was only one thing on his mind; Aziraphale. Well, two actually. 

  1. Aziraphale, and 
  2. The Mayor (that bastard). 



Aziraphale is taking priority obviously. 

  
  


Crowley stared at Aziraphale sleeping—or unconscious. Nonetheless, asleep. He had left the others(his gang) in the other room. He didn’t want them bothering him right now. Which there would be two reasons for that as well. For Aziraphale, and for the fact that he disappeared out of thin air while in the van. He would explain that on a later date. For now, Crowley just stared at how  _ at peace  _ Aziraphale seemed. It caused the slightest hint of a smile to spread across the demon’s cheeks. He really wanted to talk to Aziraphale, but he worries of startling him. 

  
  


“Angel.” He tries first. Aziraphale doesn’t stir, but Crowley could see the twitching movement of his eyes behind his eyelids. He lowers himself slightly towards one ear. 

“Aziraphale.” He tries again, softly. Nothing changes once more. Crowley sighed, he could just wait for him to wake up on his own, but he’s an impatient demon. 

“Aziraphale, wake up.” Crowley wasn’t wearing his shades, so if anyone were to see his face at this moment, they’d see mixtures of emotions; through his eyes alone. Aziraphale fidgeted. Crowley’s eyes widened as he backed up slightly. 

  
  


Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered open gently, and locked on Crowley’s. “Crowley..” 

“You’re okay.”

“My dream..”

Crowley raises an eyebrow slightly. “What about your dream?”

“It was nice.”

Crowley frowned.  _ Nice _ . How fantastic, Aziraphale is upset because I woke him from a  _ nice _ dream…

“Oh.”

Aziraphale smiles at him. Crowley hated the way it made him feel. Demons really shouldn’t feel things like this...especially so quickly. He’s known Aziraphale for four months. “Thank you Crowley.”

“Don’t—I mean...right.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly and it did devilish things to his chest. Crowley was supposed to be the one performing demonic  _ things _ . 

  
  


Aziraphale sat up slowly and rubbed his fingers against his temples. He dealt with far too much stress these past two months; he’s so mentally drained. Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale’s bed, “We need to discuss something when you’re feeling up to it.” Aziraphale lowered his hands and put one on top of Crowley’s. Crowley stiffened.  _ W-What the heaven _ . He’s definitely not used to any sort of physical contact to this degree. This... _ softness _ . 

  
  


“Okay dear...let's talk.” Crowley looked Aziraphale in the eyes, “Why do you do this? This..this whole thing.” Aziraphale raised his eyebrow in confusion as Crowley struggled with his words. “I mean...listening to the mayor’s bullshit assignments, be a messenger for a fucking demon, get yourself into shitty situations when you should seriously just quit. You know it’s way too dangerous at this point— _ gangs??? _ People know not to fuck around with gangs, but here you are when you should be somewhere else, safe.” Aziraphale maintained eye contact with Crowley, but he looked away. Aziraphale was at a loss for words. 

“It’s unfortunately not that simple dear. I can’t quit.” 

“Why the hell not?”

“You know how Gabriel—the mayor is, he’s got his system. I quit, I can’t get anywhere else. I’m either too experienced or not experienced enough. Gabriel has told me that this job I have, is the only job I will ever attain.”

  
  


“That bastard! I’m going to kill that fuck-“

“There’s nothing you can do Crowley.”

“There is, I can kill the little shit and then you’ll be free.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale quickly grabbed at Crowley’s wrist as he stood up to leave, “Don’t do this right now,  _ please _ .”

Crowley listened to the pleading tone of Aziraphale’s voice and huffed, sitting down again. There was a moment of silence, and Aziraphale still hadn’t released Crowley’s wrist. 

“It’s all I have...that job.”

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale slightly. 

“I leave..and...I have nowhere else to go.”

  
  


Crowley turned and faced Aziraphale completely again. He was pissed off that there were emotions swirling around inside him that shouldn’t exist;  _ he’s such a terrible demon. _ He opened his mouth a few times to say something, but nothing was coming out. Aziraphale just stared at him, it was a gentle stare, like he was expecting Crowley to speak, but he was also patient. 

Though eventually, Aziraphale’s expression changed into slightly disappointed that Crowley didn’t have an answer. Or maybe he was just uncomfortable with how silent the room had become; again, not the comforting silence. 

  
  


Finally Crowley found the words, “Aziraphale, you have here.” Aziraphale’s eyes widened, he certainly wasn’t expecting that answer. “W-What? N-No I could-“

“Everyone likes you here, you’ve got our respect, and you managed to earn it surprisingly fast; 2 months. Believe it or not, the 2 months you were gone, they were all still thinking of you.” 

Aziraphale laughed, it was a sweet laugh, it caused a wave of chills to travel down Crowley’s back. “Oh Crowley dear, you couldn’t actually be serious.” 

“I am completely serious, and I’m also serious about ending the damn mayor.”

“ _ Oh please. _ ”

  
  


Crowley stood up and looked down at Aziraphale, picking up his shades in the process. “I’m going to face the others, if you wish to come, then great. We can discuss the mayor later, I’m not letting it slide.” Aziraphale rotated and stood up. 

“Can you walk?”

“ _ Yes _ Crowley I can walk, I didn’t break my legs.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes and slide his shades on. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The conversation with his gang went as follows: Crowley spoke about the incident in the van, with the vanishing and all. That conversation led to a dramatic reveal of his eyes which caused a stir. Jeri wouldn’t can it with questions regarding Crowley’s behaviour as a demon, and what Hell is like. “How did Aziraphale know?” 

“He figured it out before he even met me, which is quicker than you sodding idiots.”

Chase and the rest of them on the other hand, didn’t say much but more so listened.  _ How kind _ . 

  
  


One string of questions led to the next, but in the end it seemed as though they understood. But one thing they wouldn’t be able to understand, is how much danger that it could put him in—ohh if Hastur found out. He can keep the Hastur part to himself for now, put notifying them of the dangers seems important—actually, who would believe them anyway unless someone were to see it for themselves. Crowley ended up brushing that aside for now, they are too daft to grasp its importance. Crowley truthfully had something more in the forefront of his thoughts at the mayor. Even though Aziraphale didn’t want him to  _ discuss _ it, doesn’t mean he can’t  _ think _ about it. Ahh all the ways he could dispose of the mayor. 

  
  


When Crowley finally snapped out of his train of thought, he noticed everyone engaged in conversation amongst themselves. He turned his head and Aziraphale smiled softly at him. Crowley couldn’t resist the urge to give a slight smile in return. Maybe the mayor could wait—no! Definitely not letting the bastard off easy. 

  
  


“My dear, I suppose I should say thank you, for you know...and I can’t remember if I said thank you already,” Aziraphale spoke. Crowley looked at him and then looked forward. “Do you want a drink?” Aziraphale lit up, “Oh yes please!” Crowley smirked and stood up. “Then I believe it would be best if you followed me, no?” 

“Well I don’t see the harm in that” Aziraphale said, His smile spreading from cheek to cheek by this point. Crowley led Aziraphale slowly down the hallway towards their kitchen. He would just materialize it in front of him, but there is no fun in that. 

  
  


“I know...you told me not to discuss it. But, I seriously want to kill the mayor.”

Aziraphale stared at the floor before letting out a small sigh, “You can’t kill him Crowley, you’ll be put in jail.” “But I’ve killed people before. What difference does it make?”

“The  _ difference _ , Crowley, the  _ difference _ is that he’s the  _ mayor _ , and some poor soul that you killed was just a regular person.”

“Then, lets get him in jail, because he almost got you killed.” 

“We have no proof. We’d have no way-“ 

Crowley raised his eyebrow as Aziraphale fell silent. “I wish to not discuss this any further.”

  
  


Crowley frowned, grumbling to himself as they entered the kitchen. “Well then, what is it that you fancy?”

Aziraphale gladly grazed over Crowley’s wide selection. “Oh my, you’ve got quite the collection.” Crowley grinned, “Yess, gotta keep the amount high as well, the fools drink it like it’s water.”

Aziraphale chuckled, “Well, I’d certainly enjoy that wine right there.” 

“Ahh, Pinot Noir, good choice.” 

Aziraphale hummed, as Crowley poured glasses for each of them. After a moment, something peaked Aziraphale’s interest, “Did you really have that much, or did you just miracle different kinds that you’d think I’d like—or just miracle random kinds.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley expectantly, and Crowley’s face turned red. 

  
  


“I...did…nothing of the sort.” 

Aziraphale giggled, “Oh darling, it’s quite alright, I’m flattered.” 

“Right.”

_ How annoying _ , Crowley thought,  _ these emotions _ . Aziraphale smiled happily at Crowley as he sipped his wine. He had come so fond of Crowley over these months. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t appreciative of the calls he received over his stakeout. He’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to him. For a demon, he sure has such a big soft spot. Aziraphale wonders how Crowley feels about him, and if he thinks about his actions. Crowley  _ saved _ him. Surely that isn’t a bad thing for a demon—well maybe it is. He could get in trouble couldn’t he?

  
  


As Aziraphale was lost in thought, he didn’t notice Crowley staring fondly at him in return. It annoys him, his behaviour. He’s a demon, he shouldn’t act this way for a human—in general actually. ...Aziraphale...he has soft features, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to touch him, kiss him. He’s also not going to admit to thinking things like that in a million years. “What you thinking about Angel?” Crowley said without thinking, it just sort of slipped out. Aziraphale stared forward and with a gentle smile said, “You.” 

  
  


Aziraphale snapped out of his haze in the realization of what he said, his face turning bright red. Crowley felt like his chest was on fire, he’s taking it as a sign, but he could easily misinterpret it. His hand gripped the counter behind him. “Angel...would you mind...if...if I kissed you..” Crowley had to look away after saying that. His face was beat red from the tips of his hair to his collar bones. He was being ridiculous, acting this way over Aziraphale; a human. Aziraphale stared into his wine glass, his cheeks certainly as red as the wine. The silence must be killing Crowley, Aziraphale thought. This caused a smile to break out across his lips. He really couldn’t hide his feelings well could he, was he that easy to read? “Please.”

  
  


There was a soft clink of Crowley and Aziraphale putting their glasses down. Crowley turned towards Aziraphale, their faces brighter than tomatoes. He leaned in, “Can I touch you?” Aziraphale nodded, and a hand caressed his cheek. Aziraphale’s eyelashes fluttered from the action. With that, Crowley leaned in some more, closing the distance between them completely; pressing their lips together. He did it softly, like if he pressed the slightest big harder, he’d hurt Aziraphale. 

  
  


Aziraphale melted into the gentle kiss, and kissed back, causing their lips to press more firmly. Crowley’s second hand went on the other side of Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale’s hands gripped gently on Crowley’s jacket. He didn’t want the moment to end. But as quickly as it began, it ended; Crowley makes him forget about his need for breathing. He gasped slightly as the kiss broke, and he gave a goofy smile. Crowley smiles; genuinely—that’s how it looked anyhow. He was attracted to Crowley, a lot. He wouldn’t mind spending his short human life with him if he were finally free.  _ This is true bliss. _

  
  
  


—

  
  
  



	6. The Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fast-paced chapter. 
> 
> But enjoy~!

  
  


Aziraphale was back in his office, and it didn’t feel right. He figured it would be best just to stay invested in the literature he was reading. It’s not often he finds himself distracted from his reading, but he was dragged out of reading to sudden thoughts of Crowley and Gabriel. Aziraphale realized he couldn’t have been more obvious to having an idea the other day when he suddenly went silent. Well, it’s more of a suggestion rather than an idea. Crowley has been led to believe that we have no proof of Gabriel’s... _ shenanigans _ . But he has plenty of information gathered from the stakeout, and there is also the information gathered from onsite after the uh...incident. 

  
  


The only concern is telling Crowley about this. Aziraphale doesn’t want to go snooping about by himself, but bringing Crowley along seems like a terrible idea. It seems Aziraphale has been stumbling into poor decisions lately. He is a messenger...a messenger. It seems like a made up position that Gabriel gave him to feel of use. Aziraphale drummed his fingers on the edges of his book. There were footsteps coming from down the hall; could be anyone’s really. He closed his book and set it down on the desk.  _ This can wait _ , Aziraphale thought,  _ the book and the mayor _ . 

  
  


His office door slid open and Gabriel stood in the doorway. Aziraphale didn’t enjoy how his heart rate had become unsteady. Gabriel smiled, “Excellent job on your last assignment, you are going to be paid handsomely. I do have little plans for your next messenger assignment.” 

Aziraphale’s heart sunk,  _ wait…what _ ? New assignment? “O-Oh? What sort of...assignment would this be?” 

Gabriel continued smiling like he was proud of himself, “When it is completely sorted out you shall be notified, and not to worry because I believe it will be quite  _ liberating _ for you.”

Aziraphale sat on that word choice for a moment;  _ liberating _ . It makes him believe that Gabriel is suspicious, or onto him about something. 

  
  


Aziraphale smiled the best he could, and it could’ve easily been seen as a fake one. “I appreciate it Gab—Sir, and I uhm...look forward to hearing it.”

“You will,” the mayor said with a smile before turning out the door. Maybe he mocked Aziraphale’s smile, because it too looked incredibly forced. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Crowley isn’t often in good moods, but ever since his moment with Aziraphale in the kitchen, he hasn’t stopped thinking about him and it’s causing him to be too  _ nice _ .  _ Demons aren’t fucking nice. _

  
  


He sauntered down the hallway, past his gang rambling in the main room, and into his room with the double doors. Crowley thought momentarily of giving Aziraphale a ring, but it dawned on him that his gang need to get back into their  _ gang related activities. _ Loitering, shoplifting, getting mixed with the wrong crowd and such. Now that he thinks about it, his gang’s souls are definitely guaranteed spots in hell; at least Hastur won’t be tugging his wing on that. Crowley does worry that Hastur will discover Aziraphale and try to hurt him, that would be terrible; not to mention if Hastur told Beelzebub. 

  
  


_ Bloody hell _ . All of it starts to make Crowley frustrated. He stood up and walked into the main room to gather their attention. “Listen up. You all can break off and do your own shit. I suppose we could do something big as a group, I need to be productive.” They all stared at Crowley like he was bloody insane. “Right boss, but wasn’t taking out that serial gang already something big?” Chase said, “I would really just settle for going out and doing as I please.” The others nodded and Crowley sighed, “Yes yes of course, it slipped my mind for a moment.” Jeri’s eyes widened, “Aziraphale’s kidnapping slipped your mind?” 

“He was not  _ kidnapped. _ ” 

“Well okay, but you were extremely pissed and worried about the whole thing so-“

“Because I’ve had other things I’ve been thinking on.”

Jeri just nodded, her teasing spark wasn’t really with her today. 

  
  


Crowley walked back into his room and sat down, raising his legs up and crossing them across his desk. He lowered his head and pressed fingers over the bridge of his nose.  _ That damned mayor will pay _ , Crowley thought, that’s one thing for certain that hasn’t slipped his mind. The incident also had never slipped his mind, Crowley doesn’t think it ever will. He had just been thinking about his boss, along with Aziraphale and the kiss. Quite the mix of thoughts. His phone buzzed. Crowley reached for it without raising his head and held it up to his ear. 

  
  


“Hi.”

“Hello Crowley.”

Crowley shriveled visibly, “Hastur..”

“Just what have you been up to Crowley? I’ve been monitoring your behaviour and it appears to be  _ abnormal _ .” 

“Care to elaborate on abnormal?”

“Oh you know, sudden jump in bad things, a whole serial gang of souls had popped up for the master. It’s interesting, considering you haven’t done a  _ lick _ of temptations in over a month.” 

“Hnn...the gang was just rotten, figured it would be best to send them down sooner rather than later. It would’ve been an awful waste.”

“Yes...awful.”

“Is that all?”

“Temptations Crowley.  _ Get them done _ . You have earned praise highly from the master over your decisions in the past and it would certainly be a  _ shame _ if you fucked it up and I had to come collect you.” 

“Yes, right.”

The phone line went dead.  _ Blasted form of communication _ , Crowley thought,  _ I just had to show em how to do that _ . 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


A little over a week had passed by, and Crowley and Aziraphale had been doing their own thing. They were very much on each other’s minds, but they knew of the lives they both had to balance as well. 

  
  


Currently, Crowley has gotten an idea, and said idea came about after he had performed all his required temptations. This idea was something he desperately needed to share with Aziraphale, in person. Crowley dialed his number, and soon after Aziraphale picked up. “Hello dear, I suppose it’s been quite a bit hasn’t it? What do you say to some lunch?”

“I call you, and you ask me to a date?”

“Oh! Well...yes! I do believe that’s what occurred.” 

Crowley smiles, “Alright, gladly. But there is something I would like to share with you on this  _ date _ .”

“Jolly good! What would you say to sushi in about twenty minutes?”

“ _ I’d say get your ass over here and we’ll go. _ ”

“Crowley!”

Crowley snorted before hanging up. He sounded confident and composed on the phone, when in reality his cheeks were bright pink and a little too hot for his mortal skin to tolerate. 

  
  


Aziraphale arrived shortly after, with an incredibly cute smile on his face. Crowley smiled in return, he couldn’t restrain it anymore. He led Aziraphale towards his Bentley, which he drove only while he was alone or on special occasion. This of course, was a special occasion for Crowley. Since he wasn’t alone in his Bentley anymore, he’s going to have to maintain a human speed limit; as hard as it’s going to be. “This is a very beautiful car Crowley.” 

“Hnn..thanks...got her back in the 20s. Haven’t gotten a single scratch or dent on her.” 

The look on Aziraphale’s face told Crowley that he want quite accustomed to the whole immortality thing. 

“Sorry my dear, but it just occurred to me, that..uhm...but...d-don’t you ever get sad when you watch people around you get old and die?”

“Demons don’t get sad.”

“Yes, of course...but you are different...from other demons that is.”

  
  


Crowley was silent and it made it awkward. “Maybe.”

Aziraphale sighed in a way that Crowley identified as doubtful in a playful way. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Hnn…”

Aziraphale smiled and chuckled, “You know my dear, you are quite adorable when you deny things about yourself, like your ability to be kind.” 

Crowley shot Aziraphale a daring look before grumbling, “Shut it Angel,” his cheeks a bright scarlet. The rest of the drive was just filled with the pleasant sound waves of Queen. With every once in awhile Crowley and Aziraphale exchanging glances at one another. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


After some time, and many (probably) suggestive conversations later, Aziraphale dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin. “That was wonderful.” Crowley hummed in agreement, even though he does not eat much for himself; he doesn’t see the appeal in it, sleeping is much more on his agenda. “You said earlier over the phone that you wished to discuss something?” Crowley widened his eyes.  _ Oh sshit, I almost forgot about that, _ he thought. 

  
  


“Right. I have an idea.”

“Well, go ahead dear.”

“And before I say it you have to swear to hear me out.”

“Crowley I don’t swear.”

Fine,  _ promise _ .”

Aziraphale nodded in response, and Crowley exhaled heavily; even though he doesn’t need to. 

“You said earlier that you have no proof of Gabriel being a shithead,” Aziraphale gave Crowley a glare, “so what if we snuck into his office and looked at all his work, papers, records, excetera. That way, we have something to hold against him. Well...that, or I kill him.”

Aziraphale was quiet, Crowley assumed he was in thought. 

  
  


“We’re not killing him Crowley, that’s wrong.”

“Uh-huh…”

There was silence once more, “I hate to admit to having a similar idea earlier.”

Crowley’s eyes widened, “Well I’ll be...is that a yes then?”

“Quite so.”

Crowley let out a laugh, it was certainly on the devilish side. “Fantastic...how's about this time next week?” 

“Well that would do quite nicely my dear.” Aziraphale felt very anxious now,  _ what if they were caught?  _ Oh there would be certain hell to pay—for himself anyway. Crowley would say that his punishment isn't even remotely close to hell. 

  
  


But nonetheless, it was settled. “Any reason why it’s a week from now? I thought you wanted to pounce on Gabriel as soon as you could get the chance.”

“Boss from below called, have some temptations to take care of first.”

“Ah,” Aziraphale said with a tone that made it sound like he was disappointed, but he also forgot that Crowley was a demon. “Just meet at my place at about,” Crowley looked down at his watch, “two hours from now.”

There was a pause, and Crowley sighed. “..at 5:30. And then we’ll leave for his office at 7:00.”

“Okay.”

  
  


“And one other thing Crowley,” Aziraphale said, “Do you have wings?” Crowley looked at him, “I’m in my human form Angel.”

“Right.”

“But yeah.”

Aziraphale brightened, “Well you could have just said that. Maybe on some occasion...you could show me?”

Crowley’s cheeks dusted with pink,  _ now why would he want to see that? They’re just wings, look at a crow and you’ll know what mine look like.  _

  
  


“Yeah...maybe…”

  
  
  


—


End file.
